1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laboratory technology and specifically to a new and improved rack of test tubes suitable for use in diagnostic methods.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known to provide multi-well racks for test tubes. Conventionally, the wells are located at the intersections of mutually perpendicular columns and rows aligned with alphanumeric markings along perpendicular edges of the rack. Test tubes are supported in the wells. Often during use, the tubes are not labeled. Thus, if more than one tube is removed from the rack at one time, errors may be made when returning the tubes to the proper wells. At other times the tubes are manually marked with the appropriate alphanumerical designation to identify their appropriate positions in the array of wells. In addition to being time consuming and laborious, this practice can also lead to errors caused by laboratory technicians either mislabeling the tubes or again, returning properly labeled tubes to the wrong wells.